talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Renniscan
The captain of Hurricane Knights, serious and rigorous. He's born in the empire, but being mistreated due to his race: Earth Clan. He didn' t know who his father is, his mother was also taken away. Saved by Galcaesar, he starts his new life on Era. Due to his former experience, he understands the value of peaceful life better than most. He deeply respects Galcaesar, hoping to become a warrior like him. When Galcaesar left the island, he applied to join the Knight Party of Era, to become a cool Centaur Knight. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Mount and Blade * Title Attribute: Increase defense of water type characters in the party by 50% Story of Resonance Unfortunate Childhood Renniscan is a centaur. He never met his father before, and he heard nothing from his mother after she was brought away. For as long as he could remember, he had lived in the Empire that looked down on the People of Earth. Renniscan lived an unhappy childhood in the Empire. Galcaesar chanced upon him when he visited these lands and took him to Era Island. Making Changes Renniscan was in a terrible state when Galcaesar first brought him to Era Island. His unfortunate past left a shadow on him. Renniscan was afraid to talk to other people and would apologize for everything. Galcaesar could not keep watching this and gave him some advice. The Empire discriminated against the People of Earth. Renniscan was often bullied by the Imperials and led an oppressed childhood. These experiences made him cowardly and fearful of humans. Renniscan would worship Galcaesar for saving his life and wanted to become a courageous warrior like the Wolf King, but he could not muster the courage to change himself. To help Renniscan overcome his lack of bravery, Galcaesar recommended and assigned him to the cavalry forces. Becoming a member of the mounted forces forced Renniscan to transform. Not wanting to let Galcaesar down, he thus trained as hard as he could. Despite his speedy progress, his lack of fighting experiences set him back. Unable to keep up with the rest of his peers, Renniscan could only feel disappointed. Galcaesar knew how he felt and encouraged him: "Cast away your self-loathing. I have never seen such rapid progress in my life." Renniscan remembered these encouraging words, but deep inside he felt that he had failed to meet Galcaesar's expectations. As the days passed, Renniscan's progress began to match those of other mounted warriors, giving him a little more confidence. Nevertheless, his lack of courage persisted. Renniscan thus asked Galcaesar how to become a fearless warrior like him. The Wolf King gave him a surprising answer. "A fearless warrior is only a third-rate fighter. Bravery is not bravado. I also experience fear in combat, but I can overcome those feelings." Renniscan thus knew that even the Wolf King experiences fear in battle and that he made a mistake by trying to eliminate fear completely. He should aim at his weakness and conquer it. Renniscan became more lively after thinking this through. He doubled his training and gave himself no respite nor free time. Fortunately, Renniscan is a centaur whose physique could tolerate such super-human training. Such training allowed him to make tremendous progress. By the time Galcaesar left Era Island, Renniscan had become an awe-inspiring Centaur Knight and the mainstay of the Island's mounted forces. Friend and Match Renniscan met Alven in a rather dramatic way, but the two quickly became the very best of friends. The two of them played and trained together. They even fought enemies alongside each other. Alven later left Era Island. Renniscan then promised Alven that he will protect Era Island. That was how Renniscan became determined to change himself. Kuzunoha, the Lord of Era Island, led a young lad before the Wolf King Galcaesar and his clan of Olude. The boy brought by Kuzunoha was named Alven. Galcaesar asked for his intent, and was surprised that Kuzunoha wanted Alven to experience combat, and asked the Olude to send a young warrior. Galcaesar immediately thought of Renniscan who had remained fearful of humans, and nodded at the Centaur. Renniscan knew what Galcaesar was thinking. Despite being filled with doubt, he stepped out to answer the challenge. The battle started in earnest. Alven did not move fast enough to threaten Renniscan, but Renniscan noticed that Alven was able to apply his forces at the best moments. Such precision and control allowed Alven to conserve his strength during battle. Renniscan, however, kept expending his stamina and soon the fight ended with Alven's victory. Renniscan felt angry at himself after losing to Alven, a feeling that he had rarely experienced. He also noticed that he could work on his lack of agility. With fire in his eyes, he shot out at Alven: "I may not be your match now, but there will come a day when I'm more than your equal. " Alven thus began to take notice of Renniscan. The two sparred often, with Alven winning most of the earlier battles. But Renniscan began to win a few fights himself. "I always thought humans to be a stubborn and brutal race... I am lucky to have met you, Alven. You changed that idea of mine." Alven expressed that there are good and bad people in every race, and stereotypes would do him no good. The two became friends, playing and chasing each other at times. Renniscan could not imagine that his first close friend would be a human. When Alven left Era Island, he made a covenant with Renniscan. Renniscan promised to protect Era Island while Alven was away. "Era Island is a treasure, a land where every race could live together in peace. It is something that we must defend with our lives. "Category:Characters